OVA 3
Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden was originally released on four single episode DVDs starting on December 21, 2001, and with a new episode released every two months. Geneon USA owned the license for the Region 1 release of the series, and put them together into a single volume named Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden that was released on November 11, 2002. This release is now out of print. Yoko Ueno's song "Chijō no Seiza" (地上の星座?) is used for the series opening theme in all episodes, as well as for the ending theme in the last episode. The first three episodes use "Yes – Koko ni Eien ga Aru" (YES-ここに永遠がある-?), performed by Takehito Koyasu, for their closing theme. Reception Eikoden was panned by THEM Anime Reviews. Animation was considered the only strong point of Eikoden, and the new main character was considered unlikeable. ['' [http://www.themanime.org/viewreview.php?id=487 THEM Anime Reviews 4.0 - Fushigi Yugi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden ''] ''] Although the Animetric review brought up many of the same points, Animetric found Eikoden "fun". Comparison to the novel The original story of Eiko Den was derived from the two part novel written by Megumi Nishizaki. The novel is much more detailed and also pulls in characters from the manga that do not appear in the OVA adaption. Koji is with Tasuki when Chichiri and Taka go to Mt. Leikaku, and recognizes the two former Suzaku warriors before Tasuki does. Tasuki actually forgets that he is Tasuki, but eventually he remembers. Subaru and Tokaki also appear, though briefly, noting the impedning catastrophe is unlike anything they have ever seen in their lives. The biggest surprise appearance comes from Kaika, who was supposedly killed in the last episode of the series one OVA. However according to Yuu Watase, off-screen Mitsukake was able to save him and he returned to being Kaika after the battle. Also left out of the OVA production is the inclusion of Ko Reishun's parents. A wealthy innkeeper and his wife, the pair are doubtful that their daughter, Reishun, is really the reincarnation of Nuriko. Instead they believe that Chichiri, Tasuki and Taka are kidnappers trying to smooth-talk Reishun away from her parents. Ironically, they end up kidnapping Reishun so that she can awaken her memories of being Nuriko. At first she is upset, but then she decides it will be fun and begs to be taken to a village to see a boy, much like in the OVA. Most of the basic plot elements remain, however in the novel, the relationship between Keisuke and Mayo is much more pronounced. Though Keisuke (now twenty-three) repeatedly states that he thinks of Mayo like a little sister. It can be surmised by his actions that he feels more than just brotherly love towards Mayo. He figures out that Mayo's unrequited love for Taka is holding her back in life. Sypnosis and Story A young girl named Mayo Sakaki finds the "Universe of the Four Gods" on the floor of library and decides to take it home. However she loses the book on the bus and it falls into despair. Two years later, Miaka and Taka are married and Mayo is a player on the girl's basketball team that Taka coaches. She has a crush on Taka and is heart broken to learn he is married. While out walking, she finds the "Universe of the Four Gods." When she opens it, she learned the entire story within seconds. The next day, she learns Miaka is three months pregnant from Taka, who and now Keisuke, has taken over coaching the team. Bitter, depressed, and unhappy with her life, Mayo escapes into the world of the book despite Keisuke's attempt to stop her. When Mayo enters the book, Miaka faints and the baby disappears from her womb. The doctors claim she has no signs of having ever been pregnant. Keisuke goes to the hospital and tells Taka about Mayo, so Taka goes into the book to find her. In the book world, ten years have passed and the world is falling into ruins. Taka goes to the Konan palace, where Hotohori's son Boushin is now Emperor Reizeitei and Hotohori's wife Hōki is the Dowager Empress Yotaigo. They tell him that Mayo was there and told lies about Miaka. To try to help the decaying world, Taka goes to find Chichiri and Tasuki. After the three are reunited, they are pulled into a battle with an evil entity using the form of Genbu. After an intense battle, they are able to defeat it though Taka is left wounded. Taiitsukun appears and explain that the remaining Suzaku Seven must be gathered if the world is going to be destroyed. The other five warriors have been reborn within the world, so the trio go to search for them. Meanwhile, Mayo is drawn to the Suzaku shrine by a phoenix, where a false Suzaku preys on Mayo's weakened mental state and convinces her that Taka and others are going to take the Shinzaho from her and kill her. In the real world, Testuya, Yui and Keisuke in Miaka's room. Together, they follow along with the events of the story by reading the book. Taka, Chichiri, and Taisuki find Chiriko, who is now a baby named Gakurei. Gakurei remembers his past life and speaks with them, but he is starting to become a normal baby. While he stays to study the issue, he gives his former companions horses to ease their journey. As they ride, Taka's injury causes him to fall from his horse. A young girl named Shōka appears and offers the feverish Taka some of her water, which helps him some. While they talk, a boy named Chousei calls to the girl, and the trio soon realize he is Mitsukake. Chousei refuses to go with them, though, and they leave. Shōka convinces Chousei to go with the others, but after he leaves she is attacked by some mysterious birds. Taka, Chichiri, and Taisuki return to the village and find her near death. Chousei also returns, but he has been possessed by a fake Byakko. After he is freed, his dormant memories and abilities return and he is able to heal both Shōka and Taka. The group travel to a small town where they meet a little girl named Ko Reishun, who decides she wants the crystal ball that Taiitsukun gave them to help in the search. She fights Tasuki for it and easily tosses him aside, but the ball is shattered in the tussle. After finding a stand to buy Reishun a new ball, she is captured by a demon. Taka cuts the demon in half with a holy sword, but the top half of its body escapes to a nearby lake where a fake Seiryuu appears. The three combine their powers and defeat the evil creature. Certain Reishun is the reborn Nuriko, they ask her to go with them to the capital. Back in Konan, Reizeitei talks with Mayo and asks if she knows about his past. Mayo twists the story to make Miaka and Hotohori seem like horrible people. When Reizeitei calls her a liar, she denies it and questions whether Hotohori and Hōki ever loved each other. Reizeitei tells her that the Priestess of Suzaku was a person of boundless love, and wonders if Mayo, who shows no respect for Miaka, can save anyone. Mayo storms out of the shrine and goes to her room. There, she hears the disembodied voice of her best friend from school, Saori Kawai. Saori, with help from Keisuke, Tetsuya and Yui, is using some cosmetics she borrowed from Mayo as a medium to plead her to return. When Mayo looks in her hand mirror, she realizes she has no reflection and feels a sense of panic. Later, as she has a bath, Mayo temporarily becomes transparent. Yotaigo comes to check on her, then tells her the story of her relationship with Hotohori and his older, full-blooded brother, Shū Tendō. Mayo apologizes for the lies she told Reizeitei about Hotohori and Miaka. Near a large grave for "The Suzaku King Shu Tendo," a young boy named Shu Eian is paying his respects. Reishun takes the others to him and they realize he is Hotohori's reincarnation. His parents agree to allow him to go the capital, but after they set out, the fake Suzaku attacks them. Chirchiri realizes he is after Eian and switches the boy with a fake. Taiitsukun appears to tell them to hurry to the capital because the Shinzaho is in danger. Taka worries that something is happening to Mayo. Keisuku uses a cell phone charm as a medium to talk to Taka and tell him about Mayo's condition. Taka realizes she plans to die, so he has Chichiri transport the group back to the palace. Mayo is depressed after discovering she was being used by a fake Suzaku. When the fake attacks her, her body begins flickering in and out. Mayo tries to drown herself, but Taka arrives in time to save her, and the Shinzaho, which is Miaka's baby. While they wait for Nuriko and Hotohori's memories to awaken, they learn Miaka had sent the baby with Mayo to save Konan, as she herself could not go. Mayo and Miaka both disappear. As things seem hopeless, Miaka and Mayo reappear and together summon Suzaku. Suzaku uses Taka's body to destroy the impostor. Taka and Mayo return to the real world. Mayo is wiser for her troubles and more appreciative of her life. Miaka also returns and wakes up in the hospital. Later, she gives birth to a girl whom she names Hikari, the Japanese word for light, hoping she will be like the stars that are always shining down on Earth. Soundtrack ''Main article: OVA 3:Eikoden OST Packaging eikoudenvhs1_THUMB.jpg|Volume 1 eikoudenvhs2_THUMB.jpg|Volume 2 eikoudenvhs3_THUMB.jpg|Volume 3 eikoudenvhs4_THUMB.jpg|Volume 4 New characters *Mayo Sakaki *Shu Eian *Ko Reishun *Gakurei *Chosei *Mumin *Tendo *The Fake Suzaku *The Fake Seiryuu *The Fake Genbu *The Fake Byakko *Hikari *Saori Kawaii Category:Anime Category:Manga